


Ice Cream Isn't The Only Thing I Like To Lick

by boringboomer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringboomer/pseuds/boringboomer
Summary: Gaara works at an ice cream shop, Lee is in a local band. What happens when they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

The shrieking noise as a guitar strummed a riff struck the small audience, music flooded through the boardwalk. The relatively small stage was directly in front of the Frozen Cone, the small ice cream store where Gaara would spend working his night shift. 

After several performances, he got used to the racket. Usually all sounding generic, using the same simple riffs and repetitive lyrics, Gaara would eventually tune out the hardly bearable uproar. He had worked at the Frozen Cone pushing 18 weeks, and only recently he had gotten used to the din that would unfortunately begin. Every night. 8-11PM. But he needed the money and time to waste since his severe insomnia would prevent him from sleeping more than 4 hours. The seemingly endless boredom of night deeply annoyed the red head, and this job provided him the perfect amount of hours. 7PM-4AM, a strange amount of hour but it worked. 

What didn't work was the deafening clutter of pure noise he had to sit through. Although he had to get used to it, and surely enough he did. But it was something about this performance that didn't necessarily bother Gaara, but it pleased him. This wasn't a messy clutter of strums and bashes, it was a collected band that exceeded Gaara's expectations. It shocked the employee, so much so that he left his position at the small shop (he of course asked a co-worker to cover him, which he was thankful for.) 

He walked out and a small crowd leaked from different stores and shops to in front of the 5ft tall stage. The employee quickly shifted between people until he was in the front row, slightly excited for what the next song might be. Usually bands would do covers of songs and at the end sing their own underground hit, and right now the band just finished covering another bland song. 

The red head stood on his tip toes, viewing all of the members. A fierce lead singer with sharp blonde hair sung stridently, wearing a black graphic tee, blue ripped jeans, and black Nike. Along with other accessories like a wrist band and an atrocious amount of energy, the teen seemed rather attractive. But Gaara wasn't focusing on him, no, he was shooting a flirtatious glare to the drummer. 

His alluring muscles exposed to the audience gave the ice cream worker goosebumps, wishing to view more of irresistible man. The band seemed to be relatively young, in fact, the same age as the red head. The bass player had luscious long brown hair, whipping side to side with every strum he gave to the instrument beneath him. And quite a tall figure. Gaara rested his fingertips on the stage, still on tip toes. He strained himself just to view the drummer, practically ignoring the surrounding commotion. A white cloth shielded his forehead, visible sweat sliding down his cheeks. The red head analyzed the musician onstage, black raven hair trapped in an awfully adorable bowl cut. His shirt was a hideous shade of green, with no sleeves to be found. Black baggy jeans trembled with the movements of his legs, and orange sneakers stomping the drum set below him. His face plastered with determination as he crushed every note perfectly. 

Gaara could feel the energetic force of the man enter him, excitement rushing through his body. The red head adjusted his dorky icy blue cap and apron covering his beige shirt and khakis, getting a better view of the magic right in front of his eyes. A momentary pause occurred due to the end of a song, and the musician Gaara was glaring looked up from his post. He raised an arm and waved to the crowd, eventually his eyes landing on Gaara. The employee's cheek was tainted with pink. He had almost waved back if it wasn't for the drummer turning around to fetch his water bottle. The lead singer announced himself and the bass player. 

"Alright let's get this party started! Stay and hang with me, Naruto, and Neji.." The blonde walked to the bassist, resting a hand on his shoulder. The crowd roared, but Gaara desperately wanted to know the drummer's name. After loads of energy thriving through the crowd, Naruto walked over to the drumset where the black-haired man sat smiling. "And last but certainly not least, Rock Lee!" Naruto gripped his wrist and lifted it in the air, the crowd in response screeched. Lee's smile almost blinded Gaara, leaving him speechless. Gaara stepped off his toes to check the clock.

9:42

Alarmed, the red head gave one last glare to Lee. He managed to keep his face blank as Lee looked back to him. The black haired boy's eyes dilated, in awe with the person just a few feet away from him. Gaara pretended to ignore Lee's reaction, and walked at a calm pace towards the Frozen Cone. Once his back was turned, he let his emotions run wild (and horribly failed at keeping a straight face.)


	2. Can I Get Uhhh.. Ice Cream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has his first interaction with the dreamy Gaara.. does it go perfectly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter! I'll publish longer ones soon :)

Gaara was very quiet, almost shy at his job. Rarely interacting with co-workers and only speaking to customers. So you can imagine how strange it must've been to the two other employees caught sight of a giggly Gaara. When the red head viewed his comrades' confused stare, he had realized how utterly and quite disgustingly happy he was. A light blush rose to his cheeks, and he timidly skidded behind the counter. After moments of clearing his head and purifying his thoughts, Gaara returned to his normal blank expression. He had hoped Lee would return to the shop after his performance, possibly being asked on a date? Who knows, the only thing Gaara was looking forward to was 11 to roll by. And it did. 

Quite swiftly, the clock hit 11 and Gaara contained himself. He tried to lower his hopes and almost deject himself, repeatedly saying to himself, "He probably won't come." But that wasn't the case. The musician hastily entered the shop, desperately locking eyes with the red head. "You!" The customer dashed to the counter and seemed almost out of breath. "I.. I saw you when I was performing! You're very-" Lee quickly drowned in the ocean blue pearls trapped in the red head's sockets, surrounded by black rings. An awkward silence passed, both teens shifting and passing glances. "May I take your order?" Gaara inquired, seeming to denounce Lee's previous statement. "Oh um, yes! Regular chocolate on a small cone please!" The musician shot a bleach-white smile to the employee, oblivious to his blush. Lee stuttered mentally as the teen prepared his cone, walking towards the cash register.

How could someone be this beautiful? It didn't make any sense.

"That will be 4.99, would you like your receipt?" The employee asked very monotone, almost sounding bored. It discouraged Lee, but didn't completely diminish his hopes. "I- oh yes please! Let me get my.." Lee whipped his wallet out handing Gaara a $10 bill. "Keep the change." Gaara nodded, handing him the cone. Maybe Lee overreacted- but the light brush of hands exhilarated the raven haired teen, encouraging himself to ask a daring question. But for some reason, Lee couldn't. The words couldn't escape his throat, and his wind pipes clutched against each other. Stunned- truly paralyzed of a small interaction. Gaara tilted his head, examining the taller teen in front of him. "Would.. that be all?" Gaara appealed, stepping back just a few centimeters. 

Shit. I scared him. 

Lee could only think, he seemed powerless and inferior to the flawless teen behind the counter. "N-no.. I sincerely apologize! I mean- thank you!" Lee clumsily dashed out of the tiny store, hauling ass to his car. 

On the way, he bumped into many pedestrians. Apologizing profusely for each bump and tap, Lee sprinted to his vehicle and jammed the keys in. He smashed his head against steering wheel, amazed by what he really did. Screwed up a potential relationship with probably the most ravishing person he had ever seen. "Why must you be so awkward!" Lee slammed his palm onto the gear shift and oveywroughtingly drove home. Lee tore himself apart mentally, irritated on how badly he messed up. The "could've" and "should've" entered his mind and ended up invading him. Lee arrived at his complex, sluggishly dragging himself to his apartment. He arrived to his door and threw a stagnant hand over the door knob. 

Walking to his room, he pulled out the receipt, which only antagonized him even more. Until he flipped the paper on the back. Letters scrambled on the back, handwriting rushed and in blue pen. Under the letters was a small note that read: Call me. It seemed almost formal, and oh how terrible Lee felt when he realized he didn't even remember the teen's name. Good job. Now all Lee could think about was this. 

When should he call? What should he say? Is this implying something more? Should he visit him at work first? Questions with no answers infiltrated the teen's mind, endlessly wrapping around his brain. "I got it! I could ask Naruto to get his name, I call him, and possibly see him at his work! So genius!" Lee proudly announced to the darkness of his own room, satisfied. Crawling into his bed, he anxiously awaited the next day. After a few restless minutes and anticipation, he then fell into slumber.


End file.
